Description (taken from application): The Biochemical Physiology Core (previously named Chemical Core) of the DRTC was established in 1977 with Dr. Howard A. Eder as director. During the first 14 years it has provided lipid and lipoprotein determinations for DRTC investigators. Important methodological contributions were the development of precipitation methods for determination of HDL subclasses. Although this Core had been a successful and integral part of the DRTC, prior to the last competitive review of this Center in 1991, we recognized that the evolution of research directions and changes in the needs of DRTC investigators required major changes in the services and experiences of this Core facility. In fact, new faculty members with research interests in the field of insulin action and carbohydrate metabolism had been recruited at AECOM and joined the DRTC, and previously existing research programs in this area had expanded. Thus, in keeping with our last (1991) DRTC proposal, Dr. Luciano Rossetti became the director in November 1991 and initiated the reconfiguration of this Core into a facility that emphasizes methodologies for the study of carbohydrate metabolism. The Biochemical Physiology core is now actively providing services in two major areas, animal physiology and analytical biochemistry.